mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
St. Daniel's Cemetery
St. Daniel's Cemetery contains gravestones for all "infamous" banned players. To enter into St. Daniel's, a player must have been relatively well known in the server, or have a reputation among the leadership, and then receive a ban for an unconventional reason. All other banned players enter into St. Andrew's Cemetery. Interned Players * SafetyMoose - June 25, 2011 **Banned for being a drama queen. There was unrest when SafetyMoose (then an "Officer", equivalent to "Moderator") thought it would be fun to start randomly killing players to steal their items. He was called on it, and defended himself saying that since he is able to kill players, he should be free to do so, although it was blatantly against the rules. As a result of the drama that ensued, SafetyMoose was demoted and banned soon after. As a result of his banning, a plugin was introduced allowing players to toggle PVP on or off. * Friendcool99 - July 05, 2011 **Banned for abusing power. It was early July when Friendcool99 became unhappy with the Badlands. He began abusing moderator commands to kick and ban those who he did not favor, rather than those who broke rules. He also began illegally spawning items and creating large structures made out of diamond blocks. The day he was demoted and banned, he was caught creating a grave for himself with slurs about other moderators written on it. The Real Estate Board now exists where this grave was originally placed. * pwnage10 - July ??, 2011 **Banned for "Not saving the drama for the llama". More details to come! * justinpiu - July ??, 2011 **Banned for griefing with lava. At first glance, this seems like it is a very conventional reason to get banned. In this case, though, it's different. Justin found a way to exploit a plugin and get infinite supplies of items. This resulted in his attaining hundreds, if not thousands, of diamonds, as well as stacks of lava buckets, which he used to destroy parts of the server. Areas he attacked included the Badlands Logo and the Badlands Mall. Little known to justin, however, everything could easily be fixed, and all the damage he caused was rolled back within an hour of his banning. Justin was one of only two VIPs ever banned, the second being djonfire29 (below). *'djonfire29' - August 08, 2011 **Banned for flying. The catch here is that he was banned once, appealed it, and got banned for the same thing a second time ALL on the day he paid for and was promoted to VIP. Nothing else can be said for this unintelligent being. History/Trivia *St. Daniel's Cemetery was created after the banning of Friendcool99. Only one other banned player was interned before him - SafetyMoose. *After SafetyMoose was banned, he began posting forged chat logs on MC Badlands' threads on other websites to try to deter people from joining. Membership increased exponentially, however, regardless of this fraudulent act. *The flowers that can be seen in the graveyard today were not originally placed there. Since the banning of different players, others have come and left the flowers for them. *Docithe is considering moving djonfire29 to St. Andrew's Cemetery since the reason for his banning is borderline conventional. *There is a sign hanging outside the cemetery that reads "Please no spitting. I have to clean that, you know." from Docithe.